Sugar-coated Bullshit
by lolipopsehun
Summary: I devoured all your sugar-coated bullshit, Oh Sehun - Xi Luhan. Mature. NC. EXO. Hunhan. Gender . M. DLDR. Hunhan Month Event 2018. (uploaded at ffn acc: DAISY UNIVERSE)


**Sugar-coated Bullshit**

 **I devoured all your** _ **sugar-coated bullshit,**_ **Oh Sehun –Xi Luhan.** EVENT HUNHAN MONTH. EXO. Xi Luhan. Oh Sehun. GS. Gender Switch. Mature. NC. Kris Wu. DLDR.

.

.

This story belong to lolipopsehun

 **Repost with permission**

 **Don't copy**

 **Don't like don't read**

.

.

 **CERITA INI SUDAH DIUPLOAD DIAKUN "DAISY UNIVERSE" UNTUK EVENT**

 **SILAHKAN CHECK AKUN "DAISY UNIVERSE" UNTUK FF EVENT LAINNYA**

.

.

 **Selamat membaca~**

.

.

" _How was your day?"_

Luhan tak bisa menahan bibirnya yang melengkungkan senyum manis. Ia tak pernah melupakan momen seperti ini ketika Sehun kembali memberikan kesempatan untuknya. Ia menginginkan Sehun. Selain itu, rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak ia bertemu dengan pria itu terakhir kali.

Mungkin hampir satu minggu penuh.

Jadi Luhan memberanikan diri, menjatuhkan tangannya di atas rambut Sehun yang separuh basah, dan berjalan mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh tepi meja makan. Tanpa ia sadari, posisinya terlihat menggairahkan karena bagian dadanya terdorong ke atas dengan sikap mengundang.

Ia tersenyum lagi saat tatapan Sehun merayap turun ke arah dadanya, lalu pria itu mengerang pelan, yang entah mengapa terdengar sedikit putus asa.

" _That was a great day,"_ balas Luhan dengan suara nyaris habis.

Sehun tersenyum, sebuah senyuman yang tak bisa Luhan pahami dengan jelas artinya.

"Merindukanku?"

"Kau tak perlu bertanya,"

Sehun berdeham ringan, menarik kedua tangannya ke depan dan memenjarakan tubuh Luhan. "Sayang, kupikir kau menginginkanku,"

Menginginkan apa, Luhan tak seratus persen yakin, meskipun sekarang ini ia tak ambil pusing dengan semuanya. Luhan bisa merasakan gairahnya bangkit, gairah terhadap pria yang sudah lama ingin lihat batang hidungnya itu. Rasanya, ini sudah terlalu lama.

Dan rasanya, Luhan juga tak bisa menahan ini lebih lama lagi.

"Senang ternyata kau masih kenal kebiasaanku," balasnya asal.

"Satu minggu tidak akan membuatku melupakan apapun," dengan satu senyum simpul, Sehun menunduk dan menyurukkan wajahnya ke antara dada Luhan.

Pria itu menghela napas berat, hembusannya terasa hangat menyentuh permukaan kulit Luhan yang separuh terbuka. Dengan tangannya yang cekatan, Sehun bisa membuat Luhan telanjang hanya dengan hitungan detik. Dan itu terlalu cepat bagi Luhan untuk mengatur napas dan pikirannya.

Pria itu mulai mencicipi kulit Luhan yang hangat, dadanya, menjilat dengan rakus. Lidah Sehun bergerak dari belahan dadanya ke arah luar, menggoda Luhan dengan jilatan dan gigitan lembut hingga puncak payudaranya menegang sempurna. Kemudian tanpa sadar, ia mengharapkan perlakukan yang sama pada bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

Sehun menyiksa Luhan dengan berlama-lama menikmati dadanya, payudaranya, hingga menyebabkan setiap sel saraf ditubuhnya bergetar dan gairahnya nyaris memuncak, kemudian ia mengerang keras, mencengkeram rambut Sehun kuat-kuat, sementara kepalanya mendongak tinggi-tinggi.

Sensasinya gila.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah gadis itu, mata hitamnya berkilat dengan hasrat yang begitu besar. Ia menumpahkan seluruh gairahnya pada tatapan mata itu hingga Luhan nyaris bergetar hanya karena melihatnya.

"Katakan apa yang kau mau," Sehun membisikkan kalimat itu dengan suara yang terdengar berat, penuh, terdengar sedang menahan hasrat.

"Apa itu pertanyaan yang harus kujawab?"

Sehun terkekeh ringan, menangkup kedua tangan Luhan dan membawanya ke bibir untuk mengecupinya. " _Well,_ aku tak bisa menahannya terlalu lama lagi," sekilas, bisa Luhan lihat bibir Sehun berkedut lalu ia tersenyum lebar.

Luhan membalas senyuman itu, kemudian kembali bersandar dengan payudara condong ke depan. Ia merasa dirinya terlalu berani atau _nakal,_ tapi itu bukan hal yang buruk. Sehun kembali melanjutkan apa yang tadi ia lakukan. Lidahnya kembali menelusuri dada Luhan, membasahinya dengan panas, dan tubuh gadis itu kembali bereaksi.

Gairah menyala terang dalam tubuhnya yang rentan.

"Sekarang, katakan apa yang kau inginkan, sayang?"

Luhan memutar mata sebal, kesal karena lidah Sehun hilang dari tubuhnya, kesal karena pria itu masih tak mau menyerah dengan pertanyaan bodohnya –yang selalu Sehun tanyakan dalam keadaan-keadaan seperti itu.

"Aku, ingin kau, berhenti menggodaku, sialan,"

Sebagai jawaban, lidah Sehun berputar-putar di salah satu puncak dadanya, mendorong gairah Luhan dan membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tanpa sadar, pinggulnya bergerak ke depan dan belakang, menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini.

Sehun hanya menggodanya, tapi Luhan tak bisa lagi menahan hasrat.

Tentu saja, Sehun tak menuruti apa yang gadis itu mau, juga tidak menawarkan apa yang diinginkan Luhan. Sebaliknya, Sehun perlahan menggoda puncak payudaranya yang membengkak, tidak memberikan kepuasan lebih seperti yang ia inginkan.

Sehun mendongak untuk melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah. Gadis itu mengerang kasar karena Sehun menghentikan sensasi menggairahkan itu. Ia ingin berteriak, menjeritkan umpatan indah untuk Sehun. ini membuatnya frustasi.

"Brengsek, sialan," ia mengerang lagi, melihat Sehun terkekeh ringan. "Aku, mau kau di dalamku sekarang juga, Oh Sehun," Luhan berusaha mengatur napas.

Mata Sehun membesar dan tatapannya membara, sepanas api gairah yang ia nyalakan dalam tubuh Luhan. Pria itu kembali meremas payudaranyanya dan menciptakan permainan panas yang luar biasa gila disana.

Pria itu memasukkan puncak dada Luhan ke dalam mulutnya yang panas dan basah. Mengigitinya dengan gemas dan menjilatnya lagi hingga api dalam tubuh Luhan meledak dalam kabut gairah panas. Pinggul gadis itu bergoyang tanpa ia sadari. Ia sangat ingin mengakhiri kegilaan ini dengan cepat tapi rasanya, Sehun berniat membuatnya menyerah hanya dengan mulut dan lidah.

" _Please,_ Sehun," menyerah untuk menunggu, ia membuang akal sehatnya, dan mulai merengek –atau memohon pada pria itu.

Kali ini, sepertinya Sehun mendengarkan. Pria itu mendekatkan tubuh mereka setelah ia berhasil membuat dirinya sendiri telanjang. Luhan seolah melayang saat tubuh telanjang mereka bersentuhan. Rasanya luar biasa nikmat, tapi itu tidak akan cukup.

Ia belum bercinta dengan Sehun, tapi tubuhnya sudah bergetar hebat sekarang.

"Kau luar biasa indah," bisik Sehun saat melepaskan ikatan kain terakhir yang membungkus tubuh bagian bawah Luhan.

Ia hanya menanggapi pujian itu dengan senyum lembut. Jari Sehun bergerak dengan kasar di dalam tubuh Luhan dan membuat gadis itu kembali mengerang kasar. Merasa panas dan basah hanya karena jemari Sehun memainkannya di bawah sana.

"Demi Tuhan, aku bisa gila," jerit Luhan di tengah desahannya sendiri.

Reaksi Luhan membuat Sehun bergetar juga, membuatnya tak bisa mengendalikan diri lebih jauh lagi. Luhan selalu bisa membuat gairahnya menggila, sama juga seperti yang Sehun lakukan pada gadis itu.

Luhan bisa merasakan Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas meja, dan sadar sejak tadi melewatkan bibir Sehun, ia meraup bibir priai tu, menciumnya dengan kasar sementara di bawah sana, Sehun perlahan melebarkan kakinya.

Tanpa bicara lagi, Sehun menyatukan tubuh mereka, memberi apa yang gadis itu mau –apa yang Sehun mau. Saat ia mulai bergerak dengan tempo dan irama yang luar biasa indah, Luhan tak bisa memikirkan hal lain kecuali Sehun.

Hanya ada pria itu di dunianya sekarang.

Dan dari jeritan puas Luhan yang seolah menggetarkan rumah senyap itu, Sehun yakin apa yang dilakukannya adalah hal benar.

Sehun ingin menikmati momen yang begitu ia tunggu ini, tapi mereka berdua memang sudah terlalu jauh mendamba satu sama lain. Luhan menggeliat menginginkan pelepasannya yang nyaris mencapai puncak, dan tubuh Sehun menuruti dengan senang hati. Gerakan mereka seiraman, semakin kuat, semakin basah, dan semakin panas. Tidak hanya sensasi yang luar biasa, tapi juga perasaan tenang saat mata keduanya bertemu.

" _I do love you, Luhan,"_

" _You know how I feel,"_

Walaupun Luhan tau mereka hanya sekedar berhubungan intim, kesempurnaan momen ini benar-benar menghangatkan hatinya.

Luhan hanya ingin merasakan Sehun lebih penuh lagi. Dan saat ia menghujamkan kukunya pada kulit punggung Sehun, melepaskan gairahnya hingga membanjiri kejantanan pria itu, ia merasakan kebagiaan yang seratus persen utuh.

Hidupnya, sempurna.

.

.

"Senang melihatmu begitu cantik pagi ini,"

Luhan nyaris terjungkal karena kaget saat suara Sehun menginterupsinya dari kegiatan membuat roti isi. Ia menoleh ke belakang, melihat dimana prianya berdiri di belakang meja makan dan tersenyum lebar.

Prianya yang begitu tampan.

"Selamat pagi, Sehun. Bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi untuk merayu?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum, menarik kursi untuk duduk sambil menikmati wajah Luhan yang tampak begitu menakjubkan di pagi hari. Gadis itu masih berusaha menyelesaikan kegiatannya sementara Sehun tanpa bosan menatap pahatan cantik di depannya itu.

"Berhentilah memandangiku," ucapnya tanpa melihat Sehun.

"Aku begitu merindukanmu, Luhan. Rasanya aku bisa gila tidak bertemu denganmu selama satu minggu,"

Luhan tergelak, bergidik geli mendengar ucapan Sehun yang tiba-tiba itu. "Itu menggelikan, Sehun. Jangan katakan lagi," ia menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali, berusaha tidak tertawa.

"Aku serius," bisiknya lagi, menerima uluran piring berisi _sandwich_ dari Luhan dan kembali menatap gadis itu. "Kau jangan pergi kemana-mana lagi,"

"Mana bisa," debatnya. "Seorang reporter memang harus kemana-mana, Sehun,"

"Tapi satu minggu?" balas Sehun lagi, kemudian menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali. "Itu terlalu lama,"

Luhan tertawa ringan, memandangi wajah Sehun yang masih tampak kesal. Pria itu mengerucutkan bibir sebal sementara berusaha mengunyah makanan dalam mulut. Memang, untuk urusan _overprotektif_ , Sehun juaranya. Pria itu bisa mengoceh selama beberapa jam jika Luhan melakukan kesalahan. Bukan kesalahan besar, parahnya, ia pernah mengomel hanya karena Luhan lupa tidak membawa mantel saat musim dingin.

Sehun takut Luhan terkena flu.

Sungguh, bahkan anak kecil saja tidak akan serentan itu.

Lebih gilanya, Sehun pernah membuatnya harus membatalkan tiket menonton konser hanya karena diluar sedang turun salju dan Sehun khawatir jalanan akan licin, yang kemungkinan bisa membuat mobilnya tergelincir di atas es. Pemikiran bodoh yang sempat membuat Luhan menjadi bahan ejekan diantara teman-temannya.

Luhan, si gadis-milik-malaikat-maut, kata mereka.

Tapi meskipun sering kali berlebihan, sifat Sehun yang seperti itu malah membuatnya bersyukur. Senang karena Tuhan memberinya pria sesempurna Sehun dengan semua yang melekat padanya.

Tampan, seksi, punya penghasilan tetap, penyayang, selalu memujanya, manis, jadi bagian mana yang tidak menunjukkan kalau Luhan itu wanita yang memiliki hidup sempurna.

Sehun dan semua yang melekat pada pria itu cukup membuat Luhan bersyukur untuk hidupnya yang membosankan.

"Kapan kau bisa libur?" pertanyaan Sehun membuatnya nyaris tersedak karena kaget.

"Kenapa, Sehun?" jawabnya dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Sehun berhenti sebentar, menunggunya selesai mengunyah dan mengerutkan kening bingung saat menatap Sehun. Ia tau perubahan raut wajah Sehun yang mendadak saja menjadi serius sekarang, sadar bahwa ada hal penting yang harus pria itu katakan.

"Aku berniat mengunjungi orang tuamu di Beijing,"

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan lagi, bingung karena Sehun belum pernah membahas ini sebelumnya.

Ia berhenti mengunyah makanannya, mendorong piringnya menjauh karena ingin mendengarkan kalimat selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari bibir Sehun. Selama beberapa detik berlalu, terjebak dalam keheningan yang cukup mengganggu, Sehun tersenyum lebar.

"Sudah kubilang, kan, aku akan meminta ijin pada ayahmu," dan bahu Luhan sedikit terangkat saat mendengar kalimat itu dari bibir Sehun. "Aku akan menikahimu,"

Ia tersentak.

Entah kenapa, mendadak saja, debaran di jantungnya mulai menggila. Pikirannya seolah berhenti dan ia tak bisa menghindari jemari tangannya yang gemetar saat menatap wajah Sehun yang tersenyum lembut.

"Kau serius dengan ini, Sehun?"

"Menikahimu?" balasnya cepat, sedikit bingung saat melihat wajah Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Apa kau tidak mencintaiku, Luhan?"

"Bukan begitu," sahut Luhan cepat-cepat. "Kau tau bagaimana perasaanku. Hanya saja,"

"Kau kenapa?" Sehun mendebat, memotong ucapannya. "Apa dau tahun kurang lama untuk kita saling mengenal? Aku serius dengan hubungan ini dan aku benar-benar akan menikahimu, Luhan,"

Luhan menghela napas berat, memaksakan seulas senyum yang pastinya sudah bisa Sehun baca dengan jelas bahwa ia hanya berpura-pura.

"Rasanya, aku tak pantas untukmu, Sehun,"

"Kau ini bicara apa?" suara Sehun sedikit meninggi dan itu membuat nyalinya ciut untuk bicara lagi.

Kembali, ia menghela napas, berusaha menemukan suara, sementara hatinya berdebat. "Kau memiliki hidup yang sempurna, sementara aku hanya seorang reporter televisi,"

Sehun tidak menjawab, pria itu berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan dengan langkah panjang menghampiri Luhan. Sehun menarik tubuhnya dengan kasar, mengangkatnya ke atas meja, kemudian membuat bibir keduanya bertemu.

Sehun menciumnya dengan kasar, panas, dan sedikit memaksa. Ia bisa merasakan sebelah tangan Sehun yang mencengkeram wajahnya sementara tangan satunya menahan tubuhnya di bawah sana. Sehun mencium dengan panas, seolah ingin menumpahkan semua perasaannya. Sementara Luhan harus terengah-engah untuk mengimbangi ciuman gila itu.

Dan saat Luhan kehabisan napas, Sehun melepaskannya. Ia menatap mata Sehun yang berapi-api sementara berusaha mengatur napas yang putus-putus.

"Jangan katakan hal bodoh lagi," Sehun berbisik di depan wajahnya, dan ia mengerjap gugup. "Tanpamu, aku bukan siapa-siapa,"

Begitu saja, Sehun sudah menciumnya lagi.

.

.

" _Good morning, Baby_. Kunjunganmu di Jepang menyenangkan?"

"Diam kau brengsek," sahut Luhan malas, ia memutar mata sebal, kemudian menghempaskan tubuh dengan kasar di kursinya sendiri. "Jepang dan musim dingin bukan pilihan bagus, Kris,"

Rekan satu timnya, Kris Wu, tertawa keras mendengar ocehan Luhan pagi ini. Tentu saja, ia merasa sangat senang karena berhasil membuat Luhan terbang ke Jepang selama seminggu dan melakukan liputan tentang badai. Padahal seharusnya itu tugas yang diberikan untuk Kris.

"Kalau kau memintaku lagi melakukan pekerjaanmu, kupatahkan lehermu,"

"Aku harusnya minta maaf, ya?" ucap Kris, sarkas, bibirnya mencebik. "Kau kan tau, minggu kemarin adalah hari ulang tahunku, Luhan. Aku harus merayakannya di rumah, itu kejadian yang hanya ada satu tahun sekali,"

"Jangan bicara lagi, aku membencimu," sahutnya malas, kemudian mulai menyalakan komputer dan memeriksa apa yang harus ia kerjakan selama seharian ini, sambil berusaha mengabaikan Kris yang masih saja menahan tawa.

Pria gila menyebalkan.

"Nona Xi Luhan,"

Luhan menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat saat sebuah suara memanggil namanya, dan ia menemukan seorang penjaga keamanan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Pria itu membawa kotak besar berwarna biru muda dan juga dengan pita besar. Kemudian menyerahkan itu padanya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Luhan, bingung saat menerima uluran kotak besar itu.

Ia melirik Kris sebentar, tapi pria itu hanya mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Ada kurir yang mengantarkan ini untukmu, Nona Luhan," jawab pria itu lagi sambil menunjuk kertas berisi nama Luhan di atas kotak.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya singkat, kemudian kembali memutar kursinya, meletakkan kotak itu di atas meja dan memandanginya cukup lama. "Kau tidak membelikan ini sebagai permintaan maaf, kan, Kris?"

Kris tertawa keras, terdengar mengejek. "Dengar ya, aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk menghabiskan gajiku yang tidak seberapa itu dengan membelikanmu hadiah," ia menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali, kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

 _Benar juga._

Perlahan, masih ragu-ragu, ia membuka kotak itu. Cukup mudah membukanya, karena ini memang kotak kado sederhana yang tidak dibungkus. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat sekotak penuh bunga berwarna merah jambu yang diatur hingga membentuk hati dan juga membentuk tulisan namanya.

Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum, sudah tau siapa yang mengirimkan bunga itu padanya.

Luhan mengambil amplop berwarna biru muda di atas kelopak-kelopak bunga itu, kemudian membukanya dan tersenyum lagi.

 _ **Semoga harimu menyenangkan, sayang. Maaf membuatmu kesal pagi ini dengan menciummu seperti itu. Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. –dari aku, penggemar nomor satumu, Oh Sehun.**_

"Ya Tuhan, aku bisa gila," bisiknya pelan.

Masih dengan senyum mengembang dibibir, ia menutup kembali kotak itu dan menggesernya menjauh. Hatinya berdegub kencang saat bayangan wajah Sehun bermain-main dipikirannya. Ia kembali menatap layar komputernya yang penuh gambar. Mendadak saja, pekerjaannya hari ini terasa menyenangkan.

Ia begitu bersemangat.

Sekali lagi, Sehun membuat hatinya menghangat.

.

.

Langkah kaki Luhan terhenti saat sebuah suara nyaring dari ponsel seolah menginginkan perhatiannya. Dan ia menyerah untuk mengabaikan tanda pesan masuk yang sejak tadi mengganggunya itu. Jadi ia mengambil ponsel dari tas, menekan layarnya beberapa kali, dan menemukan beberapa pesan singkat yang Sehun kirimkan untuknya.

Ia mendesah ringan, membaca pesan itu beberapa kali sebelum bisa memahami artinya.

Tanpa sadar ia masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk apartemennya. Dalam hati mulai menimang-nimang apakah ia harus membatalkan janji makan malam dengan Sehun dan kembali ke kamarnya, lalu meluapkan kekesalan semalaman. Ataukah ia harus berjalan menuju tempat parkir dan mengambil mobil untuk menemui Sehun.

Sehun mengajaknya makan malam, tapi baru saja pria itu mengatakan akan datang agak terlambat dan juga tidak bisa menjemputnya malam ini.

Ia tak bisa menyalahkan Sehun untuk hal ini karena pria itu memang benar-benar sibuk beberapa bulan terakhir. Mungkin karena pekerjaan yang terlalu menuntutnya menjadi seperti itu. Ya, Sehun memang bekerja di sebuah bank dan itu merupakan pekerjaan yang membosankan.

Beruntungnya, Sehun tidak membosankan.

Ia menarik napas panjang lagi, melirik _dress_ dan _heels_ -nya. Dalam hati menyesal mengapa ia berpakaian bagus malam ini. Juga menyayangkan waktu beberapa jam yang sudah ia buang di depan cermin untuk merias diri.

Sepertinya, malam ini, ia harus tidur lebih cepat.

Tepat saat ia membalikkan badan ke belakang, seseorang memanggil namanya dengan suara yang cukup keras. Dan saat ia kembali berbalik, seseorang dengan setelan jas lengkap tersenyum padanya. Pria asing itu terlihat lebih muda darinya dan juga terlihat sangat rapi.

Jelasnya, Luhan tidak kenal.

"Nona Luhan?" ia kembali memanggil, senyuman manis kembali menghiasi wajahnya, membuat Luhan membalas dengan senyum canggung.

"Ya, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Dia tersenyum lagi dan mengulurkan sebuah jaket yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. "Tuan Oh memintaku menjemput Anda,"

 _Tuan Oh?_

 _Oh Sehun?_

"Oh Sehun?" Luhan bertanya lagi dengan raut wajah bodoh dan pria itu kembali mengangguk dengan sopan. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tuan Oh sudah menunggu Anda. Mari saya antar,"

Masih dengan ribuan pertanyaan muncul di dalam otak, Luhan mengikuti langkah pria itu menuju sebuah mobil yang sudah terparkir di depan _lobby_. Dalam hati mulai curiga kalau sebenarnya ini adalah scenario penculikan, tapi pikiran kotornya itu hilang saat melihat mobil Sehun di depan sana.

Ia tersenyum, membiarkan pria tadi membukakan pintu untuknya dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Diam-diam bersyukur karena Sehun melakukan hal ini. Ia mulai mengingat-ingat tanggal-tanggal penting dalam hidupnya. Hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunnya, bukan juga hari jadinya dengan Sehun, apalagi ulang tahun Sehun, ini bukan hari penting.

Tapi kenapa Sehun menyiapkan kejutan seperti ini.

Tepat saat mobil sudah meluncur membelah jalanan ibukota yang cukup sepi di malam hari, ponselnya kembali berdering riuh. Kali ini, sebuah panggilan dari pria yang selalu bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat itu, dan Luhan mengangkatnya dengan satu tarikan napas.

"Sayang, kau sudah jalan?"

Ia tak bisa menahan senyumnya sendiri saat suara Sehun memenuhi pendengarannya. "Ya, kau membiarkan orang asing menjemputku, Oh Sehun," balasnya dengan bahasa Mandarin yang jelas.

Ia hanya tak ingin pria tadi mengerti ucapannya.

Sehun terkekeh diujung sana. "Aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu,"

"Apa ini hari penting? Apa aku melupakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, kau tidak melupakan apapun. Tapi sepertinya ini memang hari penting,"

Tanpa sadar, detak jantungnya menggila. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum dan juga perasaannya yang semakin tak karuan. Rasanya gugup, bersemangat, cukup membuatnya penasaran hingga ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Sehun dan mengetahui apa yang pria itu rencanakan.

"Aku pria tinggi dengan tuxedo hitam," ucap Sehun dengan tawa renyah, kemudian mematikan sambungan telepon.

"Aku bisa gila," desisnya pelan, berusaha menenangkan diri sendiri dengan melihat keluar jendela meskipun ia tau itu tidak akan banyak membantu.

Sehun sudah sering sekali memberinya kejutan. Seperti beberapa hari lalu saat ia meminta maaf dan mengirimkan bunga ke kantornya. Atau saat pekerjaan memisahkan mereka sementara, Luhan tak jarang menemukan seseorang mengantarkan makanan ke depan rumahnya, atau bunga, atau barang yang sedang ia inginkan.

Singkatnya, ia selalu mendapatkan apa yang sedang diinginkannya. Luhan tak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang keinginannya pada Sehun, tapi seolah pria itu tau apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

Luhan pikir dirinya adalah gadis paling beruntung sedunia karena memiliki Sehun. Jujur saja, baginya, Sehun bagaikan seorang pangeran dari negeri dongeng yang selalu dimimpikan oleh banyak wanita diluar sana.

Dan itu hanya semakin membuat dirinya merasa tidak pantas untuk Sehun.

Dia, dibandingkan dengan Sehun, rasanya bukan apa-apa.

Luhan terlalu banyak menerima dan hampir tidak pernah memberikan apapun untuk Sehun. Bukannya ia tak mau memberikan kejutan seperti yang sering pria itu lakukan untuknya, tapi ia tidak bisa. Memberikan kejutan sama sekali bukan gayanya, dan ia bisa merasa geli jika merencanakan kejutan untuk Sehun.

Bahkan dihari ulang tahun Sehun, ia hanya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, memberikan hadiah, kemudian menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun. Itu saja, ia tidak pernah sekalipun memberikan kejutan untuk prianya, sementara Sehun selalu melakukannya.

Egois sekali, bukan.

"Sudah sampai, Nona," ucapan pria itu membuyarkan lamunannya.

Ia tersenyum canggung, membiarkan pria asing itu membukakan pintu untuknya, kemudian berjalan keluar sambil mengucapkan terima kasih singkat.

Luhan menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia mengangkat kepala untuk melihat sebuah _fancy restaurant_ berlantai tiga. Kemudian mendesah pelan, dalam hati sudah menebak apa yang Sehun siapkan di dalam sana. Makan malam romantic, mungkin beberapa hadiah, dan juga ucapan pujian dari Sehun yang selalu membuatnya berbunga-bunga.

Berbunga-bunga hingga detak jantungnya tak bisa dikendalikan.

Seseorang menyambutnya di depan pintu masuk, pria tinggi dengan pakaian rapi tersenyum padanya. "Selamat malam, Nona Luhan," dan ia tak terkejut karena pria itu mengenalinya.

"Selamat malam," balasnya dengan senyum lembut, kemudian membiarkan pria tadi menerima uluran jaketnya.

"Tuan Oh sudah menunggu Anda di lantai atas,"

"Oke," sahutnya pelan, kemudian berjalan mengikuti langkah pria tadi.

Dan saat ia masuk, banyak orang yang sedang makan disana. Tampak seperti orang yang sedang makan malam. Tapi kemudian semuanya berubah saat Luhan mulai menampakkan diri. Satu demi satu orang-orang itu berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian memberikan sesuatu padanya.

Ia tersenyum kaku, masih sambil berjalan pelan dan mengucapkan terima kasih singkat. Orang-orang itu berdiri untuk memberikan mawar berwarna-warni padanya, tersenyum, kemudian kembali duduk.

Dan ia nyaris tidak bisa berkata apa-apa kecuali membisikkan kata terima kasih pada orang-orang asing itu.

Bahkan sampai ia menaiki tangga, beberapa orang masih memberinya bunga hingga ia nyaris kesulitan membawa semua bunga itu. Jujur saja, menjadi pusat perhatian membuatnya malu. Apalagi, sekarang semua orang memandanginya, seolah ia adalah pameran seni berjalan.

Luhan hanya berdoa dalam hati semoga ia tidak tersandung dan jatuh tersungkur di tangga.

Dan saat bunga terakhir diberikan oleh salah satu pelayan, tepat saat ia menginjak anak tangga terakhir. Ia nyaris memekik melihat apa yang ada di lantai atas. Sehun berdiri disana, memakai tuxedo hitam, dan tersenyum padanya.

Sehun tampak begitu tampan dan luar biasa menakjubkan.

Ia melangkahkan kaki mendekat, tak bisa menahan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya.

"Kau membuatku malu," bisiknya saat sudah sampai tepat di depan Sehun. Ia melirik tangannya sendiri yang penuh bunga mawar. "Ini indah sekali,"

"Aku bersyukur kau menyukainya," balas Sehun dengan senyum lembut, ia mengambil bunga-bunga itu dari tangan Luhan, dan membuat gadis itu bingung. "Aku harus menunjukkan sesuatu padamu,"

Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan dan berjalan perlahan menuju balkon. Luhan hanya mengikuti langkah pria itu dengan kening berkerut dalam.

"Kau siap?" tanya Sehun.

Ia mengernyit bingung. "Siap untuk apa?" balasnya.

Sehun tersenyum lagi, sedikit mendorong tubuh Luhan ke depan hingga punggung gadis itu menempel pada balkon. "Berbaliklah, Luhan,"

Luhan mengikuti apa yang Sehun mau masih dengan kening berkerut dalam. Kemudian ia nyaris memekik saat melihat taman yang ada di bawah sana. Tanpa sadar, matanya membola.

Di bawah sana, Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas rangkaian bunga mawar penuh warna yang tersebar dengan indah membentuk sebuah tulisan _will you marry me,_ dan Luhan bisa merasakan matanya basah karena hal itu.

Sehun, melamarnya, malam ini.

"Ya Tuhan, Sehun," bisiknya.

Ia membalikkan badan memandangi pria itu dan berusaha menahan tangisnya yang jatuh. Sehun tersenyum lagi, ia menekuk sebelah kaki hingga nyaris berlutut di depan Luhan. Dan Luhan benar-benar meneteskan air mata.

Terlalu bahagia sekarang.

Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cincin berwarna hitam dari saku jasnya, kemudian membukanya. Sebuah cincin berwarna perak dengan kilauan cantik berada disana, cincin itu berkilau karena terkena pancaran lentera temaram di atas mereka.

"Luhan, _will you marry me?"_ bisik Sehun dengan satu senyuman lagi.

Luhan kehabisan napas, ia mengusap air mata yang mulai membasahi matanya.

"Tentu saja, Sehun," bisiknya dengan suara nyaris habis, dan Sehun tersenyum puas.

Priai tu berdiri dengan cepat, kemudian memeluk Luhan erat-erat. Dan Luhan belum pernah merasa lebih bahagia dari ini. Ia memeluk Sehun sama eratnya, air matanya kembali mengalir karena bahagia, dan ini adalah salah satu malam terbaik dalam hidupnya.

"Terima kasih, Luhan. Aku mencintaimu," bisik Sehun ditelinganya. Pria itu menarik tubuhnya dari Luhan dan memandangi wajahnya dengan tatapan penuh kebahagiaan. "Aku mencintaimu, Luhan,"

"Aku mencintaimu," balasnya, kemudian ia bisa merasakan bibir Sehun menyentuh bibirnya.

Hari ini, hidupnya benar-benar terasa lebih sempurna.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **(EPILOG SETELAH AUTHOR'S NOTE)**

 **BELUM END KARENA INI EPILOG PER-CHAPTER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So, Author kembali lagi dengan FF HUNHAN dalam meramaikan EVENT HUNHAN MONTH.**

 **Ini tidak akan menjadi FF yang panjang karena mengingat banyak sekali kan FF lolipopsehun yang belum tamat.**

 **So, buat kalian yang baca, Author minta kritik, saran, dan reviewnya ya semua. Biar Author tau ini FF ada yang baca hehe.**

 **Selain itu, FF ini akan diupload di akun lolipopsehun dan juga DAISY UNIVERSE, jadi jangan bingung ya. Disana juga ada banyak Author FF HUNHAN super kece yang ikutan EVENT ini jadi jangan sampai kalian nggak kepoin itu akun.**

 **Itu aja, ini kepanjangan banget hehe.**

 **Jangan lupa review ya semua.**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOG**

 **LUHAN'S POV**

"Oh Sehun brengsek, apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" aku nyaris berteriak saat menerjang masuk apartemen Sehun sore ini.

Ya, setelah tau apa yang pria itu lakukan tadi siang, aku tak bisa lagi mengendalikan diri. Bahkan sejak tadi siang, saat masih terjebak dalam kantor, aku sudah ingin kabur dan menemui bajingan ini.

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya, tampak terkejut melihatku yang masuk tanpa peringatan, matanya membola saat melihatku nyaris menerjangnya, dan aku benar-benar ingin meremukkan wajah tampan itu sekarang. Brengsek ini sudah menipuku dengan semua bualan manisnya yang memabukkan.

Aku yang terlalu bodoh karena mempercayai ucapannya itu.

"Luhan, ada apa?" tanyanya, bingung.

Aku melangkah maju, kemudian melayangkan satu tamparan keras pada wajahnya hingga Sehun nyaris tersungkur. Dalam hati bersyukur karena aku masih bisa melakukan pukulan sekeras itu meskipun sudah lama tidak berlatih karate. Sehun berusaha berdiri lagi, memegangi pipinya yang memerah, dan juga sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

Ia memandangiku bingung.

"Bajingan keparat kau Oh Sehun, jadi kau menipuku selama ini?" suaraku terdengar melengking di rumahnya yang senyap.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Luhan?" ia masih memasang wajah tampan memuakkan itu.

Oh, aku benar-benar ingin menamparnya lagi. Mencakar wajah porselen tampan itu dengan kuku tangan hingga berdarah atau mencubit bola matanya hingga keluar.

Dengan satu tarikan napas menahan amarah, aku mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas, sesuatu yang membuatku kesal sejak tadi, sebuah benda yang menyebabkan kemarahanku selama ini. Dan dengan kasar, aku melemparkannya pada Sehun. Kuharap benda itu bisa mendarat dikepalanya, tapi sayangnya, Sehun berhasil mengangkapnya, kemudian tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat melihat benda itu.

"Apa itu, Oh Sehun?" kembali aku bertanya dan Sehun tak menjawabku. "Aku menemukannya di bawah jok mobilmu. Sungguh aku menyesal meminjam mobilmu hari ini,"

"Luhan, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu," kali ini, suaranya terdengar tipis. Ya, mungkin bajingan ini merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun. Sudah sangat jelas kalau itu heroin dan kau menyimpannya di mobilmu. Bayangkan jika polisi memeriksa mobilmu hari ini dan menemukan itu, aku akan masuk penjara. Kau sudah gila, ya?"

Aku tau saat ia menarik napas panjang dan menundukkan kepala, seolah kehabisan kata.

"Sejak kapan kau memakai benda itu?"

"Aku tidak memakai narkoba, aku bersumpah,"

Aku mendecih jijik. "Masih berani kau menyangkal itu, Sehun?"

"Apa kau bahkan pernah melihatku teler?" ia kembali bertanya dan aku menatapnya dengan mata berkilat marah. "Demi Tuhan, aku tidak pernah memakai narkoba,"

"Jadi ini bukan milikmu, begitu? Hampir setengah kilo heroin kutemukan di mobilmu dan kau berani mengatakan ini bukan milikmu?" sepertinya suaraku terdengar seperti jeritan lagi sekarang.

Tapi aku terlalu marah untuk bisa mengendalikan suaraku sendiri.

Bahkan rasanya lebih baik aku membunuh Sehun saja sekarang.

"Jujur saja padaku, Sehun. Jangan pernah membohongiku lagi dengan bualan manis memuakkanmu itu. Aku tidak akan pernah lagi percaya dengan apa yang kau ucapkan," oke, kali ini suaraku terdengar bergetar dan aku tak bisa mengendalikan amarahku lagi.

Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian melemparkan benda itu ke atas sofa. "Maaf aku membohongimu selama ini. Aku menjual narkoba untuk bertahan hidup, Luhan,"

Dan aku membelalakkan mata.

Terkejut, tentu saja.

Kupikir Sehun pemakai narkoba atau sedang dijebak temannya atau apapun itu, tapi ini lebih buruk dari yang kubayangkan. Bagaimana Sehun bisa menjual barang seperti ini, bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan kebohongan tentang pekerjaannya, bagaimana bisa ia membohongiku seperti ini.

 _Apa Sehun bohong juga tentang mencintaiku?_

Dia bukan Sehun yang selama ini kukenal.

Dia bukan priaku.

Tanpa sadar aku berjalan mundur, mengangkat tangan ke depan saat ia mulai melangkah maju, dan Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatapku takut-takut sementara aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun sekarang. Pikiranku berkecamuk. Marah, kesal, sedih, kecewa, dan perasaan-perasaan lain yang tak bisa kusebutkan.

 _Ini gila._

 _Benar-benar mimpi buruk yang tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya._

"Sehun, aku menyesal pernah mengenalmu," suaraku terdengar seperti orang sekarat dan Sehun tersentak mendengarnya. Aku menarik cincin yang Sehun berikan padaku beberapa minggu lalu saat melamarku malam itu, kemudian melemparkannya hingga jatuh di depan kaki Sehun. "Jangan pernah datang lagi padaku, kau benar-benar manusia menjijikkan,"

Lalu begitu saja aku sudah berlari keluar dari rumah Sehun, masuk ke dalam mobilku sendiri, dan menekan pedal gas sebelum pria brengsek itu mengejar.

Dalam hati memikirkan apa saja yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya.

Memaafkan Sehun bukan hal yang bisa kulakukan.

Tapi melupakannya juga bukan hal yang mudah.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang._

Sehun yang selama ini kukenal sebagai pria sempurna, sekarang bagiku tak lebih dari seorang bajingan brengsek yang menjijikkan.

 _Ini gila._


End file.
